ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
Yet another day in the Briajuxus Omniverse
The Quasiya.... Qursiya.... Qruasya? Whatever, so the Quagsire siblings were just hanging out, drinking some totally PG drinks in a bar from their car sized bottles because everything in the Briajuxus Omniverse is 15 thousand times larger (yes they are still in their human forms) when suddenly.... time stops. Alyaqua: Uh oh, I bet it's Grigio Transcended-Fiend again! Arcantus: Again?!? It's the 43rd time this week! Does he never take any breaks? Crelatiso: Evil never gives up, does it..... IT'S HENSHIN TIME! After a transformation sequence that would normally last an eon, but thankfully time has stopped so they can waste as much time as they want, the siblings transform.... into their base forms (-_-) and take flight, opening a portal by shattering the fabric of reality, no biggie. The portal leads them to pits of Vándrgaror, an alien world whose name rougly translates to Itsoundsalienandeldritchsoitscoolamirite and there they meet Grigio Transcended-Fiend. Grigio T-S: Aaaah.... Quagsire siblings.... we meet again.... Crelatiso: Yeah yeah yeah let's just get this over with. Grigio T-S: Hmm? Oh, you didn't notice my new looks... did you? Crelatiso: Did you add another canon to your back? I lost count after the googolplexianth one. Grigio T-S: .... Arcantus: Did you get a haircut? Grigio T-S: .... Alyaqua: Oh I did, you are now painted in colours that the mind of mere mortals cannot properly comprehend. Grigio T-S: YES! THANK YOUR FOR NOTICING! Crelatiso: Well it doesn't matter because when we're done with you, you'll be painted brown by your own s--t! Grigio T-S: My fetish is vore! Not scat you imbecile! NOW DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grigio Transcended-Fiend snaps his fingers as many times as the amount of multiverses Louise's failed Titan Prince one-up was stated to have vored and summons so many minions that I genuinely am too lazy to write down but do know that it's a lot. Alyaqua: Wow oh they look strong. Gee, what are we gonna do? Grigio T-S: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! GROVEL IN THE OMEGA-OMNIVERSAL DIRT YOU STAND ON! FEAR MY UPNIPOTENT ARMY! The siblings facepalm one after the other. Crelatiso: Let's just.... get this over with... The siblings then fuse into Ultraman Quaisya (Holy crud did I get it right?) and one-shot the army Grigio T-S: O-O Grigio T-S: GODDAMIT Grigio T-S: IT'S Grigio T-S: NOT Grigio T-S: FFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Grigio T-S: ALL YOU DO IS WIN WIN WIN NO MATTER WHAT WHAT WHAT AND I'M JUST SITTING HERE TRYING AGAIN AND AGAIN LIKE A SATURDAY-MORNING CARTOON VILLAIN Quaisya: Took you long enough to realize that ;p Grigio T-S: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP ''' '''Grigio T-S: QUAGSIRE, IF YOU DONT GET YOURSELF A LIFE BY TOMORROW FRICKING MORNING, YOU CAN JUST GO KILL YOURSELF AND ROT FOR ETERNITY IN. THE. VOID!!!!!!!!!!!!! !'' ''!! !!! Grigio T-S: FUCK OFF, SCATMONS. COCKWAGGLER. FUCKOSKI. IDIOTIC ASSHOLE. MOTHERFUCKER!!! REINCARNATION OF-''' Grigio Transcend-oh fuck it I don't care about spelling his whole name any more, Grigio Try-Hard gets punched in the face by two beings moving at the speed of light to the 454354356435435435453452523rd '''Grigio T-S: NANI?!? Drakanos and Godzilla X appear Godzilla X: It's time to stop! Where are your parents?! Who are your parents?!? Grigio T-S: My parents had their souls devoured by an unspeakable god of deathstruction before the beginning of time itself! Drakanos: Nice backstory, now die. The 2 and a half Ultras fire their signature beams at the monster and he almost dies Grigio T-S: Gah! I'll..... I'll come back! Quaisya: Why? Why do you come back? Just to suffer? Please Grigio, this has no meaning, if you know you can't win then why do you keep trying? It has gotten depressing at this point. Grigio T-S: I.... I don't know...... At this point my life is just looping itself.... I die, come back, die again, come back again... rinse and repeat.... does.... does life have no meaning? Are we created just do die? I am so tired of thi- Before he can finish his sentence Grigio Tryhard is obliterated by a mysterious energy blast. Everyone: NANI?!?!!? They stare to the distance to see a being unlike anything they'd seen before, a being so horrid that they'd seen nightmares more beautiful than it. ???: What a pesky child.... A living failure if you will..... Devouring the souls of his parents all those eons ago was the best thing I ever did~ Godzilla X: Who are you? ???: Hmm? Have you.... *chuckles* never heard of me? Have you never heard of your true god!? Godzilla X: Nope ???: ...Well then allow me to introduce myself.... for I am.... ULTIMATE FINAL TITAN GOD OF DEATHSTRUCTION WILBUR WHATELEY!!! Wilbur: And I am here to take over every Infiniverse in the Briajuxsillanimeious Deusverse!!!!! The Ultras wasted no time by switching to their final final final forms and firing their finishers only to do absolutely nothing to Wilbur. Wilbur: Hahaha! Fools! I slaughtered 20 different alternate versions of the Titan Princes' Pantheons this morning as part of my daily workout before I even ate breakfast! Do you think you can even last a second against me!? As he said that he blasted the group so hard that I can literally not describe how powerful his attack was. ...I'm also too lazy to do so. Drakanos: Uh oh... we're gonna lose! Just then, Drakanos realized the solution. A new form was needed. Drakanos then fused with the capsules of every Ultra ever, canon AND fanon that I totally have permission to use Xd to become his final final final final form! oh and he also absorbed Godzilla X for good measures. Quaisya: Wow that's so cool! Can I has new forme plz? Drakanos: Uhh... sorry kiddo, I wasted all my gimmick items just to transform into this form. Buuuuuut you can always watch me beat this creep down! Drakanos then tried fighting Wilbur but was still outmatched, nonetheless he kept trying because he knew the Briajuxsillanimeious Deusverse depended on him atm As Quaisya watched the fight, unable to do anything he heard a voice..... ???: Did he say.... he killed.... my parents? Quaisya turned around to find a barely alive Grigio Transcended-Fiend who was very clearly pissed off. Grigio T-S: HOW DARE HE! Grigio Transcended-Fiend then reverse-vored the Quagsire and Ultraman Beyond Beyond Beyond Crystals, giving the former to Quaisya. Grigio T-S: LET'S F--KING GO! Quaisya: Got it! The two then transformed into Grigio Transcended-Fiend Godkiller ��eyond and Qugsarisya. The two joined Drakanos and beat the sheet out of Wilbur, Grigio landing the finishing blow after reverse-voring a dog and throwing it at Wilbur, causing a really big boom. Drakanos: So now that you helped us, does that make us friends? Grigio T-S: Yes I guess..... Quaisya then split into his components and so did Drakanos with Godzilla X, all five of them hugging Grigio at once. Grigio at first cringes but then hugs them back and continues the flow of time. At the end of this day, this was not a normal day in the Briajuxus Omniverse..... But it was a normal day in the Briajuxsillanimeious Deusverse! Category:True Examples of the Beauty of GodzillaLouise1+EmpressGhidorah1's Work Category:Furnozilla's rubbish Category:Cringe Category:UltraFan Trollpasta Series Category:Hi! I'm LouiseTheEmpressGhidorah1!